With the development of computer communications techniques, more and more users visit service applications via the Internet. For example, the user may visit the Internet to enjoy applications such as information searching and distribution, music downloading, instant messaging, etc.
Generally, a cloud platform loads a third party application via an iframe manner, such that third party operators may distribute their applications on the cloud platform. The third party application may have its own account system and interact with users via the cloud platform. If the user wants to visit the third party application, the user logs on the cloud platform using a cloud platform account and a cloud platform password first. Then, the user inputs a third party application account and third party application password information in a third party application interface displayed on the cloud platform. The third party application account and the third party application password information are transmitted to the third party application platform via the cloud platform. After authentication by the third party application platform succeeds, the user logs on the third party application.